


Path to Immortal

by Evitcani



Series: Drabbles and Prompts [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Also a little mean, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Kravitz is a vampire, M/M, Secret Relationship, Vampires, trying to keep quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: Listen if you just want some quick vampire porn here it is.





	Path to Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Teeth Kravitz can be good.

The record came to an end, the player warping the last few notes as the needle fell away. Taako hissed in pain, quickly followed by a soft moan he buried into the pillow as Kravitz grabbed him by his hair. Kravitz grabbed him around the middle with his other hand and raised Taako’s hips. He jerked Taako’s head back by his hair. Taako moaned openly, rolling his hips to feel the tip of Kravitz’s cock just out of his reach ghosting against the back of his thighs. 

“Fuck me already, asshole,” he groaned. 

Sharp teeth flashed against the corner of his jaw, pressing like a promise or a threat. “Why the rush? I have forever,” Kravitz grinned, arm easing and claws raking over Taako’s hips. Taako bit his lip and whimpered at the points of pain, the rush of it that sent a pulse low in his stomach. “It doesn’t matter to _me_ how long this takes. No, love, I’m here until sunrise. How are you going to fill the time if I fuck you right now?”

 _Fucking asshole vampires_ , he thought. He fisted the pillows and lifted his ass. “Blowjob, handjobs, masturbate, bite me,” he listed off quickly, thighs trembling. _Gods_ , he wanted Kravitz; could see the glow of his eyes in the murky mirror attached to the headboard. He could see himself, too, splayed out naked and flushed and rivulets of sweat running down his body. 

Kravitz was behind him, suit not even rumpled with his belt hanging from his slacks. Even with the mirror, Taako couldn’t see Kravitz’s cock. That was a real pity. He wanted to see it hanging between his thighs, occasionally brushing against his balls to remind him what he was missing. 

“Selfish,” Kravitz chastised and scraped his fangs across Taako’s shoulder. He shoved Taako’s face in the pillows and then relaxed his grip so Taako could turn his head. “Those are all things you want.” To punctuate his point, he shoved Taako’s thighs together and thrust between them. “I could fuck you like this, give you noth—.”

The phone rang in the other room. Taako lifted his head and their eyes met in the mirror. It rang again. They watched each other. _Ring ring_. Kravitz grabbed his hips and thrust unceremoniously. Taako bit down on the pillows to keep himself quiet. 

_Ring ring_. 

The bed creaked as Kravitz fucked him hard and fast. Blood and a herald of bruises painted themselves under the press of Kravitz’s fingers, claws. He grunted, but was holding back much like Taako. 

_Ring ring_. 

“Harder,” Taako hissed and put his hands against the mirror, fucking back into Kravitz. Kravitz slapped his hands away and shifted, pulling Taako’s hips up. 

_Ring ring_. 

He swore under his breath, wrapping a hand around Taako’s dick. Something moved the record player needle back to the center. It warbled a broken warning of a song. Different from the music they’d been playing. 

Distantly, _ring ring_. 

Taako moaned hoarsely, straining to keep his voice down. His body grew tight, desperate to come against the black silk. Kravitz grabbed his face and kissed him as he shuddered, hips stuttering as he came. He kept the pace brokenly and Taako would’ve screamed had Kravitz not been quieting him with his lips. 

Distantly, _ring ring_. 

They lay like that a moment, Kravitz sucking the blood from his bleeding tongue, lips. Taako half-turned, cum rolling down his thighs. He pulled Kravitz into something desperate that begged ‘ _Don’t go_.’

Distantly, _ring ring_. 

Kravitz pulled away and tucked himself back in his slacks, buttoning them quickly. Taako reached up to straighten his hair, tucked a strand behind his ear and caressed his cheek as he let go. 

Distantly, _ring ring_. 

He watched Kravitz disappear through the door. In the other room, _ring—_. Distantly, “Hello? ... Yes, I’m alone.”

The record player stopped dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my [Tumblr](https://evitcani-writes.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Evit_cani).


End file.
